Anyone She Needed
by Wintreaux
Summary: Leonard's a dick, that's not new. Sheldon to Penny's rescue (as always, if you like Leonard don't read my stories, you've been warned). This is Shenny friendship, but if you squint really hard and turn your head to the left you might see some romance. - OOC - AU - Domestic Violence - ONESHOT -


**A/N:**

**I feel so OFFICIAL. I, as a Sheldon/Penny writer, just got my first flaming review from someone who licks Leonard's shit. Does this mean I qualify as a LEGIT Shenny writer now? Lol. **

**Anyways, Dear 'Guest' and anyone else in the future who decides to do the same: You call me pathetic, but had to log out of your account and review as a GUEST to keep your identity hidden, THAT'S pathetic. If you're going to argue or insult someone, say it with your chest. You have too much mouth to be such a pussy. ****Furthermore, the summary of this story DOES say 'if you don't like Leonard, don't read' AND the first words are 'Leonards a dick'. So you have no one to blame but yourself, you WANTED to get mad. Which is TRULY PATHETIC.**

**But thank you, Guest, for the free promo. I will not turn guest reviews off because the more reviews you give me the more exposure my SHENNY STORY (WHERE I COMPLETELY BASH LEONARD'S INSECURE SHORT MONSTROUS ASS), gets. Does that ruffle your feathers? LMFAO. I hope to see you again on my future ****endeavours, I'll be sure to tag Leonard again just for you. XOXO  
**

* * *

**Anyone She Needed**

1…2…3…_grunt_…

1…2…_grunt_…3…

Penny was kneeling on the counter stretching as high as she could towards a shelf that was just out of her reach. She could curse who ever placed the damn tomato sauce so high up on the shelves. She nor Leonard were this tall, how the hell would either of them get it?

She glanced down at the clock that shined brightly on the stove, 6:00, Leonard would be home in thirty minutes and would be expecting his dinner. She cringed, she didn't want to think about what would happen if he had come home –especially from a hard day, and she didn't have his food complete. They had been engaged for three months now, and he moved into her apartment shortly after. He made it painstakingly clear that marrying him would be _in her best interest. _No one else would love her like him, and if they did, no one else could financially support her like him. With not as much words, he made it clear that her only purpose was to stay at home, make him food, and mother their future children…despite actually wanting to work and be independent, Penny agreed. She believed he was right.

Sighing deeply, she called out to the only person she knew that could help her in this moment. She was glad he had what he called Vulcan Hearing. She continued to stretch in vain for the wretched can until her neighbor arrived. She was so thankful he had taken a sick day today, she knew he wasn't sick, but a new Superhero movie had come out and he wanted to catch the early showing for it at the cinema, avoiding the crowd of people who would go later in the evening after they finished work.

Penny felt him before she could see him, his tall stature shadowed hers and she relaxed. All would be well.

Sheldon didn't know what he expected when he opened the blonde's door, but he certainly didn't expect her to be kneeling on her kitchen counter dangerously close to the edge, stretching for an item he couldn't place. What caught his eyes were the colourful marks on her hips as she stretched, causing the flimsy material of her tank-top to rise. Her short silk shorts didn't help the situation either. The ugly purple/blue hue the bruises had made an ugly contrast against her peach skin, and her hips were littered in them. He narrowed his eyes and moved behind her, partly ensuring she didn't fall and injure herself and partly because a large part of him felt like he needed to protect her.

He wasn't stupid, at all. Everyone knew that. And despite everyone thinking he didn't understand social clues, he knew what abuse looked like. His father was no stranger to the term, that's why he felt guilty in leaving his twin sister behind to endure the wrath of their father with Junior.

He placed his hands on her waist, above the bruises, his skin making contact with her own. Then, he lifted her off the counter and placed her on her feet, he then effortlessly took the can off the shelf and placed it on the surface. "Why you put your groceries on the top shelf is beyond me. You're well aware that shelf is above yours and Leonard's reach?" He told her as he took a step back, suddenly the heat radiating off her body was too much.

Penny turned around, cheeks flushed for some reason, "Yes. I don't remember putting it up there, but…thanks," she said, avoiding eye contact. Sheldon eyed her as she shimmied around him and brought the can to the stove continuing her cooking.

"Do you need anything else?"

Penny only shook her head, "Just the sauce," she raised the can in a gesture, still avoiding eye contact.

Sheldon hadn't seen Penny much anymore, between work, trying to keep his friend Amy Farrah Fowler at bay –avoiding her advances, and Penny being locked up in her apartment all the time, it was hard spending time with his best friend. He frowned at the thought. Now that he has seen her for the first time in nearly a week, he didn't like what he saw. What once was thee lively independent Penny, was now a timid one. He walked over to her sofa and took a seat, "You don't mind if I wait for Leonard here, do you?"

He saw her shoulders tense, but she forced them back down, "No. I just…uh," she stopped, "No, I don't mind."

Sheldon could tell that she was uncomfortable, but something inside of him refused to leave her alone. Sighing deeply, he rolled the sleeves of his plaid shirt up and leaned into the blue sofa. He wasn't leaving.

* * *

"Ugh, Penny I hope you finished dinner because I'm starving," Leonard's voice was loud as he entered their apartment, "And I cannot stomach the thought of sitting through another night of Thai food at Sheldon's," he grumbled as he turned around and suddenly stopped speaking. He grinned awkwardly when he noticed the man of discussion sitting on the sofa, staring at him.

"Oh, Sheldon…"

The taller man stood to his feet, stretching his back and coming to his full height. He towered over Leonard with a sense of intimidation, for the last thirty minutes Sheldon sat on the sofa going over all the ways he could hurt Leonard the way he had hurt Penny. Of course, he had no solid proof that it was in fact Leonard who had hurt Penny, but damn it he felt justified enough to not need any. "Leonard, how was work?"

Leonard shrugged, "Boring," he peered over Sheldon's shoulder, and watched as his fiancée stood timidly in the kitchen in nothing but a revealing tank top and an equally revealing pair of shorts, "Stressful," he glared at her quickly before looking back at Sheldon who hadn't taken his eyes off him, "I was looking forward to having a comfortable dinner with my fiancée tonight," he less than subtly hinted.

Sheldon nodded his head, "Penny, did you mind if I stayed for dinner? I know you made spaghetti, and we all know it's my favourite. I'd appreciate it greatly." He smiled sweetly at the woman behind him. She looked between the two men, and shrugged her shoulders, "It's…it's up to Leonard."

He frowned momentarily before looking at Leonard, "Would that be an issue Leonard? We both know I haven't seen Penny in so long, you've monopolized her time since engaging her. I miss my friend." He said as if he were clueless.

Leonard looked angry but stormed into their bedroom, slamming the door behind him. Sheldon didn't miss the sudden jump Penny made at the sound, he frowned.

* * *

"This is wonderful, Penny," Leonard said through his teeth as he finished his dinner. Sheldon smiled at Penny and nodded his head in agreement, "Aside from my MeeMaw, you are the only woman I know who can cook so well I practically salivate at the thought of it."

Penny smiled at the compliments, unsure of how to accept them. "Thank you."

Leonard looked at Sheldon, "Well, you've had your food. It's almost seven-thirty, you should be going." He wasn't sugar-coating his wishes, he wanted Sheldon out…now. Sheldon nodded his head, "You're quite right, Leonard."

Sheldon stood to his feet, he knew he should be taking his leave and he was fully prepared to do so however, the pleading look he saw in Penny's eyes before he turned away had him handing his half empty glass of juice to Leonard clumsily spilling it on the shorter man. "Crap! I'm so sorry Leonard."

Leonard grumbled angrily and glared at Penny, he gestured to her and the couple walked into the room. Sheldon heard hushed shouting, and he could swear he heard a sob after a _bang!_ he had to dig his nails into the chair he sat on to stop himself from storming into the room. About five minutes later he heard the shower running and the door opened again, Penny emerged in a large hoodie and capris bottoms, her hair tied in a knot at the top of her head.

"Sorry about that Sheldon," she sniffled before sitting on the sofa, he followed her.

Sheldon couldn't take it anymore, he spoke bluntly, "Is Leonard hitting you, Penny?" His voice was sharp. Penny's eyes widened, "No! Sheldon, no!"

He didn't believe her, and he was tired of the women in his life lying for the assholes who put them through crap. His mother always lied for his father, and it always angered him. Sheldon gripped her wrists, and he catalogued her fearful expression, "Then what are these?" He asked her seriously, he shoved her sleeves up. Penny pulled her arm away, "It's nothing, Sheldon." She covered the bruises back up.

"You don't know what you're talking about, it's none of your business."

Sheldon almost laughed, "You are my business, my best friend. If someone is hurting you, it's absolutely my business." He growled, "You think I'm going to sit back and be ignorant to the fact Leonard is abusing you? What kind of future marriage is this going to be?!"

"I'm taking care of it, Sheldon!"

It was then the bathroom door opened, "What's going on?" He asked curiously, seeing his fiancée and friend sitting on his sofa, both looking equally upset. Sheldon stood first, "What gives you the right to put your hands on a woman you claim to love?"

Leonard was taken back, he hadn't expected that outburst from the normally quiet man, "I don't know what you're talking about. But I'm sure whatever you're thinking is none of your business, Sheldon," his tone was warning.

The taller man didn't back down, "Then explain the bruises on her body, explain the way she can't make eye contact with anybody, and show jumps at the slightest sound," to prove his point he slammed his fist down on the coffee table and without fail Penny jumped. Leonard glared at his fiancée, "Explain to Sheldon that there's nothing to worry about, Penny."

She didn't speak.

"Penny!"

She looked away from Leonard, a part of her wanted to be saved while the other part didn't want Sheldon to be hurt. Leonard gave her future security, yes, he put his hands on her, but it wasn't often and only when he was really angry. The first time it happened they were arguing, and it was _her fault_, she shouldn't have instigated him. He had slapped her in her face, and she ran from him. Unsure of how to deal with it. She stupidly forgave him, and he promised to never do it again. _He lied._

The next few minutes moved in a flash.

There were grunts, and sounds of skin-to-skin contact, there was blood…a lot of blood, and heavy breathing. The next thing she knew she was being dragged across the hall and into Sheldon's apartment. The door locked behind her.

"You…" she trailed off, "You broke Leonard's nose."

Sheldon nodded and moved to ice his wrist, he hated resorting to violence –it reminded him of his father too much, but when he saw Leonard move towards Penny something inside of him snapped. Leonard was not allowed to touch her ever again, not after he put her through so much pain.

"I did."

"Sheldon…I don't know what to do," she cried, finally breaking down. Sheldon's first instinct was to call Bernadette to come comfort her, but he sucked it up and moved towards his friendly neighbor, sitting in his spot he pulled her down into his lap and hugged her tightly. He wanted her to know he'd always be there for her, no matter what. "Well, for starters the wedding is cancelled. We're going down to the station tomorrow morning, and we're getting a restraining order against him."

"How can I get one if we live together?" She sobbed into his shirt. He just stroked her back and thought about her question before whispering, "I have a spare bedroom, I'd love to be your roommate."

"But what about Amy?"

He snorted, "Amy is a nonfactor, she is my friend, I've made that very clear many times. I am not attracted to Amy, nor will I ever be. There is no reason to think Amy would be a threat." Penny considered his words and her heart fluttered.

Sheldon had always been the only person in her life to constantly save her, whether she wanted him to or not. She was so very grateful to have him in her life, even though she didn't treat him very well the past few weeks. "I'm so sorry Sweetie, I'm sorry I wasn't a good friend to you the past month…Leonard just made it impossible to have a social life…I was scared for you," she told him honestly, "I missed you," she buried her face into his chest, her tears slowing, "Thank you so much for saving me, again."

He had never considered himself a hero, he knew the chances of ever becoming a true Superhero were one in a seven billion.

However, he realized that for her he'd be anyone she needed.

* * *

**This was quickly written and is kind of fast paced, don't crucify me! **


End file.
